specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Last Jedi – As Tempestades de Crait 1
}} |publisher=Marvel Comics |publication date=December 27, 2017 |pages=40 |upc=759606088492 |era= |timeline=Between [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope]] and [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] |series= |issue=1 of 1 |preceded by= |followed by=}} Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1 is a Marvel comic book written by Ben Acker and Ben Blacker with art by Mike Mayhew. This one-shot takes place between [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] and [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]]. It was released on December 27, 2017. Publisher's summary This December, the soon-to-be thrilling [[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars: The Last Jedi]] rocks movie screens across the world...and the reverberations are felt all around a galaxy far, far away! First up, learn the secret of the mineral planet Crait! Long before it became a battleground between the Resistance and the First Order, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa led the Rebellion there in search of a new home! From writers Ben Acker & Ben Blacker (Star Wars Join the Resistance) and artist Marco Checchetto (Star Wars: Shattered Empire) comes the backstory to this winter's biggest adventure!'' Plot summary Media Editions *UPC 759606088492; December 27, 2017; Marvel Comics **00111; Cover A, Marco Checchetto **00121; Cover B, Caspar Wijngaard **00131; Cover C, Movie Cover gallery File:TLJ-StormsOfCrait-1-no.jpg|Textless cover by Marco Checchetto File:TLJ-StormsOfCrait-1-Solicitation.jpg|Solicitation cover by Marco Checchetto File:TLJ-StormsofCrait-Final.jpg|Final cover by Marco Checchetto File:TLJ-StormsofCrait-Wijngaard.jpg|Variant cover by Caspar Wijngaard File:TLJ-StormsofCrait-Movie.jpg|Movie variant cover File:TLJ-StormsOfCrait-Zing.jpg|ZING exclusive variant cover by Michael Walsh File:TLJ-StormsOfCrait-JotW.jpg|Variant cover exclusive to the German magazine Journal of the Whills #89 by Rachel Dodson and Terry Dodson as Star Wars #32 Appearances *Cav *Chewbacca *Eliimy *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Kreel *Mic *Misty *Mon Mothma *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Zuke |creatures= *Worm **Dune worm |droids= *Mining droid *Protocol droid |events= *Imperial Era **Galactic Civil War ***Attack on the Rebel fleet ***Battle of Yavin ***The Disaster ***Mission to Crait |locations= *Alderaan *Baraan-Fa *Moon of Ooloponi *Outer Rim Territories **Crait system ***Crait ****Crait outpost ****Mines of Crait ***Crait (star) **Tatooine **Yavin *Sabanash *Upper Etrega |organizations= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Military ***Alliance Fleet ****Rebel pilot ****Red Squadron **Chancellor *Galactic Empire **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****Sergeant ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Stormtrooper *****Task Force 99 ******Special Commando Advanced Recon trooper ***Imperial Navy *House of Organa **Princess *Jedi **Padawan *Miner *Officer **Captain *Skywalker *Smuggler |species= *Human **Alderaanian **Chandrilan **Corellian *Hutt *Jawa *Q'Itane *Wookiee |vehicles= *Death Star *Repulsorcraft **Speeder ***Airspeeder ****V-4X-D ski speeder ***Speeder bike ****74-Z speeder bike **Trench digger *Starship **Bomber **Corvette ***CR90 corvette **Freighter ***Light freighter ****YT-1300 light freighter *****''Millennium Falcon'' **Frigate ***EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate **Shuttle **Star Destroyer **Starfighter ***TIE line ****TIE/ln space superiority starfighter ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ***Y-wing starfighter ****BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber **Transport ***GR-75 medium transport |technology= *Armor **Stormtrooper armor *Blaster **Blaster pistol ***Heavy blaster pistol ****DL-44 heavy blaster pistol *****Han's heavy blaster pistol **Blaster rifle ***Sniper rifle *Bowcaster **Chewbacca's bowcaster *Hologram *Holotable *Jetpack *Lightsaber **Kreel's lightsaber **Skywalker's lightsaber *Missile launcher |miscellanea= *Alcohol **Wine ***Alderaanian wine *Bandolier *Blood *Clothing **Jacket **Shirt *Farm **Moisture farm *The Force *Galactic coordinates *Hangar *Hanna pendant *Hyperspace *Imperial crest *Language **Galactic Basic **Shyriiwook *Lightsaber combat **Lightsaber duel *"May the Force be with you" *Mining *Moon *Planet *Salt *Salt storm *Sandstorm *Squad *Time **Standard day **Standard year *Toast *Tree *Water }} Bibliography * * * * Notes and references External links * Category:Canon one-shot comics Category:Marvel Comics Storms of Crait